Albus Potter and the Wand of Merlin
by killerninja123
Summary: Ever since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, there was peace among the Wizardly World. Is there really peace with Voldemort gone? Albus Severus Potter, the second son of the famous Harry Potter is going to his first year of Hogwarts for the first time, along with his intelligent cousin Rose Weasley. Along the way, he meets new friends, enemies, and an extraordinary quest.
1. Meeting Scorpius Malfoy

As soon as the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 3/4, James pushed Albus and Rose out of his compartment. Albus glared at his older brother. Even though they're one year apart, but he could be such a prat all the times.

"Sorry, Al, but my friends will be sitting here!" James smirked.

"You said I could sit here!" Albus screamed.

James laughed. "Yeah, but I never said how long."

Albus growled. He hate it how James is always like this. Teasing him about almost everything that prankster can think of. It's like he's fulfilling his namesakes James Potter I and Sirius Black. What's next, he's going to fall or a red-head and asked her multiple times until she decides to go out with him?

"Meet someone in your class!" James wafted his hand in Albus's face.

"Rose is in my class!" Albus pointed out.

Which is true, since Rose Weasley is his cousin and the same age as him. She's very intelligent like his Aunt Hermione and a food lover like Uncle Ron. James rolled his eyes as he put his hand on Albus's head as he messed it up. Albus slapped his hand away. He hate it when his hair is messy. James already has untidy hair from his father, he doesn't want to be the next one with untidy hair.

"I meant someone who's not related to us, Al." James smirked. "now go! By the way, I still think you might be in Slytherin!"

"Shut up!" Albus was about to tackle his brother, but James poked him on his forehead.

With a cheerful and mischievous laugh, James shut the door behind Albus. The young Potter grumbled as he walks with his cousin. A slithered up his spine. Rose shook her head, patting her cousin on the back. The though of being in Slytherin terrifies Albus. Even though his father did told him he could ask, but would the hat really listen to him? He heard rumors that his father was almost placed into Slytherin. If that was true, would he be placed into Slytherin as well?

"Don't listen to him." Rose smiled. "He surely does like a good laugh."

"One of these days, I'll make him pay!" Albus grumbled.

Rose chuckled. "You will." then she looked around and pointed to a compartment. "Maybe this one will due. There's only one person in there."

Albus nodded. When the opened it, they saw a boy with bright blonde hair that was pulled back over his head. His eyes were grey and he seemed somewhat nervous. When he saw Albus and Rose, his grey eyes widened with shock and looked away. Albus raised a brow, wondering what's up with him. In the boy's lap, he also notice something white and furry. It was a ferret. The little ferret had a green color and a silver tag that said: Bouncer

"Can we sit here?" Albus asked.

"Sure." The boy squeaked.

With a smile, Albus and Rose sat across from the boy. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes and he seemed to be using the hood to hide his face. Albus had never met a boy who's this shy and quiet before. He thought he was quiet. Then Albus and Rose started talking about Quiddtich teams, while the boy across from them stayed silent like a mouse. When Albus asked him about some Quidditch subjects, he only spoke very quietly and it was hard for him to hear. Seriously, what's wrong with this guy, Albus thought. While Albus talked to Rose, the trolly came. Albus checked his watch. It's been a couple of hours since they left Platform 9 3/4.

"Anything in the trolly, dears? The woman asked.

Rose nodded eagerly. "Yeah! One of each please!"

"Rose!" Albus exclaimed. "Really? Don't you ever stop eating?"

"It's not my fault I'm a Weasley, Potter!" Rose huffed.

She took out her money and handed it to the woman. Soon, Their side was covered with sweets. Albus wasn't sure if he could eat all of this. The last time Rose bought a lot of food, he couldn't eat dinner and his mother grounded him for eating before dinner. Even though half of the sweets are his favorite, he really wants to enjoy the Hogwarts feast the most. Albus took a fox, containing a chocolate frog. When he opened it, the frog hopped out, landing on the boy's head. The boy quickly took the frog and tossed it to Albus.

"Thanks." Albus said.

"Anytime." The boy muttered quietly.

"Do you want some pumpkin pastries?" Albus offered.

"I'm not that hungry." The boy murmured.

Then Albus realized he and Rose haven't introduced themselves. He remembered his mother telling him always introduced first and then asked questions not the other way around. How could he be so stupid? It's making him very rude.

"What's your name?" Albus asked as he took a bite of his frog. "My name is Albus Potter, but you could call me Al and this is my cousin, Rose Weasley."

"S-Scorpious..." The boy replied, but Albus couldn't hear his last name.

Albus frowned. "Can you say your last name again? I didn't quite catch that."

The boy shook his head. Albus sighed with disappointed. He really wanted to make friends with this guy. It's not like he's going to hate him. Besides, his father told him last names don't determine who they are, but Albus has to admit, the name Scorpius seemed cool. However, that name does sounded familiar. Albus thought he heard it somewhere before he went on the train...

"Aren't you Scorpius Malfoy?" Rose asked.

Albus's eyes widened with shock. Malfoy?! Now he remembered! Uncle Ron told Rose to make sure she beats him on every exam. His last name is Malfoy? That means his father is Draco Malfoy a former Death Eater of the Dark Lord and Albus's father's rival. That's why Scorpius was acting so frightened when he saw them. Maybe he knew who they were right away. the way he acted was scared, but he was respectful the same time. The way his Uncle Ron described the Malfoys were very different. He said they were blood status loving freaks and think Muggle-borns are filthy.

Suddenly, Scorpius stood up from his seat. "I think I should leave." He said hoarsely. Before he left, Scorpius looked back, giving Albus and Rose a respectful smile. "It was nice meeting you...Albus...Rose."

* * *

_The next Chapter is the Sorting Hat. Which House will Albus, Scorpius, and Rose be in? _

_Yes, you guys get to pick. Vote which House they might be in! _

_All you have to do is comment below to vote. _

_The Houses with the most votes wins!  
_

_By the way, has anyone noticed the ferret connection? 3:)_


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Thanks for the vote and also I got a lot votes from PM too, even though I stated to vote on the reviews, but who cares. Please don't be mad if Albus, Rose, and Scprpius didn't go to the house you wanted.**

* * *

During the whole ride, Albus could only think of how confuse he was. The way Scorpius ran off like that-he has to admit, was very cowardly of him. Then again, his family still has that bad reputation of joining the Dark Lord, even though they switched sides in the last minute. Besides, like what his father said, he's not going to hate him because of his surname. He wants to get to know him first and see if he's like those blood status jerks that Uncle Ron was telling him about.

"He's my rival!" Rose smirked eagerly.

"Um...aren't you taking this a fit too far?" Albus asked. "We just met him."

"So!" Rose said. "Dad said and I quote 'Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank god you inherit your mother's brains.'"

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Ron was joking." Albus chuckled nervously.

Rose rolled her eyes with disbelief. She's always like this. Then Albus changed into his robes. He's not sure if he's reading for the sorting. Hopefully, the hat will agree with him to be put in Gryffindor than Slytherin. After he changed, the train stopped. A rush of excitement overload his agitated heart. Albus and Rose quickly got off the train, seeing a large man with a lantern shouting to everyone.

"Firs years over here!" He shouted. "Come on don't be shy!"

"Hagrid!" Albus and Rose exclaimed.

The young Potter and Weasley rushed over to their friend. Hagrid was their parents' friend ever since they entered Hogwarts. Hagrid sometimes come and visits wheveer he has time, since he's also a professor for the care of magical creatures. Albus read rumors that he has a three-headed dog named Fluffy. He wondered why would someone named their three-headed dog Fluffy than a name that's really cool.

"Ah ello Albus, Rose!" Hagrid smiled under his bushy beard. "How yer Mums and Dads and brothers."

"They're really well." Albus smiled. "Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione are the head of their departments."

Hagrid laughed. "Of course they are! They're really great people and I do love getting their cards on the chocolate frogs."

"Do you still have some frogs left?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Rosie!" Albus snapped. "Seriously you and food!"

"I can't help it!" Rose exclaimed.

Hagrid chuckled as al the first years came to him. "Come on lets go! We're going on the boats!"

Albus's eyes lit up with happiness! His father was right all along! Boats! Hagrid took all the first years to the lake. Albus wondered if there was really a giant squid somewhere, but he's not sure too. Maybe James was lying. In the boats, there could only be four or five people per boat. Albus sat with Rose (of course). Scorpius was with them because no one wanted to sit with them. There was also his other cousin from his father's side, Petunia Dursely. She's a muggle-born like his Aunt Hermione. Albus couldn't forget it was yesterday of how his Great-Aunt Petunia reacted when she found out her granddaughter was a witch. She was actually blessed.

As the boat started to move, Albus and Rose gazed at the sight of Hogwarts. It was huge as he imagined it to be. He wish he could stared at it all night. He heard many great things about Hogwarts from his parents, including some bits about the war. His father wouldn't tell him the whole thing, besides defeating Lord Voldemort, even his Uncles and Aunts won't tell him the whole details either. Unless if they wrote a book about it, it'll be very helpful.

When they reached to Hogwarts, Hagrid lead them into the castle. The castle was so huge as if Albus was trapped in a medieval society. Everyone walked up the stairs, seeing a figure waiting for them at the entrance of the great Hall. As they got there, the figure turned out to be Neville Longbottom. His parents and uncles and aunt's closets friends.

"Here's the fris years, Neville." Hagrid said.

Neville nodded and smiled."Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. the Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding which and wizard. While at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking and you'll loose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes. Wait here." Then Neville whispered. "By the way Gryffindor rocks!"

Albus and Rose chuckled. "Oh Neville!"

Before Albus could talk to Rose, his cousin marched up to Scorpius. Albus slapped his palm onto his forehead. Rose sure does have a little bit bad timing like his uncle Ron _Rose is sure taking this rivalry thing seriously_, He thought. He has a feeling when term starts, he should send a letter to Uncle Ron and demand if he was joking about the whole "Beat Scoripus on every test" thing.

"To this day, you're my rival!" Rose declared.

"Wh-What?" Scorpius asked with confusion.

"I will beat you in every test!" Rose finished.

Albus chuckled nervously s he pulled his cousin away. "Sorry." He apologized. "She's a bit competitive when it comes to school."

Scorpius nodded shyly. "I understand..." Then he gave them a half smirk and kind smile. "but I accept the rivalry, Rose."

"I'm not sure if this is a good thing!" Albus muttered to himself. However, the way Scorpius spoke was as if he doesn't even mind about it and just go with it. Albus has to admit, he's a really odd Malfoy.

Then Neville came back as he smiled proudly to the first years. "We're ready."

He gestured his hand to follow him. As everyone entered the great hall, Albus gasped. The candles were floating in the air. He never seen anything like it before. He wondered how they do it. What kind of magic did they use? Every question was barging into his head. While he was walking he saw all of his cousins and brother, waving at him and Rose. The two waved back at them. Albus could see James mouthing:_ Slytherin_! With a pout, Albus showed a fist to his older brother, but it only caused him to laugh his ares off.

When they got to the front of the hall, there was a old hat on a wooden stool. The hat twitched a bit and opened its mouth as it began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap_!

Everyone clapped and the hat bowed to each of the houses. Neville took out a long scroll that looked like it could be long as a red carpet.

"When I call your name," He instructed. "Come up and I'll put the hat on you."

Then the ceremony began:

The first one was Eowyn Abercrombie, who was sorted into Gryffindor. Mark Angel was Hufflepuff, Guinevere Anthony was Ravenclaw, Steven Ackerley to Ravenclaw, Amanda Agarkar to Gryffindor, Travis Anderson to Slytherin. Each time when the hat declared the houses, the house cheered and sometimes it even took more than four minutes too. When it was Petunia's turn, she was placed into Slytherin, which shocked the whole room because everyone knew the famous Harry Potter has a muggle family from his mother's side and it's very rare for a muggle-born to be a Slytherin. Then when Neville got to the M's a thirty minutes later...

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" He called out.

At once, everyone started whispering:

"Malfoy he say?"

"That Death Eater family!"

"I bet he's like his father and granddad."

Albus clenched his fists. The way people are talking about Scorpius was very rude. His father always told him surnames don't define their personality and who they are. It's really stupid if people still hold these grudges. Scorpius walked up tot he stool as Neville slowly put the hat on him. The young Malfoy looked a bit nervous as everyone stared at him with a mixture of loathe and happiness (Mostly from the Slytherins). Five minutes later, the hat opened his mouth.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat announced.

Everyone's mouth dropped, even Neville. They stared at Scorpius and the hat as if they didn't heard it correctly. Even Albus was shocked too. He knew the Malfoys are really cunning, intelligent, and obsessive, but he never expected a Malfoy to be in Hufflepuff.

"He broke the tradition!" A Slytherin cried.

The Hufflepuff table were confused if they should clap or just stared at the young Malfoy. A few clapped, but it was only barely. Scorpius walked over to the Hufflepuff table, but everyone scoot away from him as if he's going to conjure a hex on them. Neville continued with the names. Everyone was still whispering about Scorpius being in Hufflepuff. Albus wondered what the Maloys will think of their son bring in Hufflepuff. If Albus was correct, Slytherin was the opposite of Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Albus!" Neville called.

"Good luck!" Rose patted him on the back.

Albus took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. He sat down and Neville placed the hat on his head. Albus's legs trembled with fear. He remembered what his father told him. He hoped the hat agreed with him being in Gryffindor.

_Hmm...You do have a few Gryffindor qualities._ The hat said. _But you do have many qualities of a Slytherin...just like your father!_

Albus blinked._ What?_

_Oh yes, your father was nearly placed into Slytherin, but he was difficult since he has almost all of the qualities of each house._

_Please, I don't want to be in Slytherin! _Albus begged._ Put me in Gryffindor._

_"Fine."_ The hat sighed._ "_GR-SLYHTERIN!

_I hate you!_

_Sorry, but this time I'm making the pick!_

Like what happened to Scoripus, everyone's mouth dropped. James however, fell off of his seat, laughing his ares off. Neville looked like he was about to faint. He slowly took off the hat. Like the Hufflepuffs, the Slytherins weren't sure if they should clap or not, but only a few people were clapping and that few was his cousin, Petunia Dursely. Albus knew the whole Potter family were in Gryffindor from his granddad's side, but he never thought he'll broke the tradition. Albus walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. James was mouthing:_ I told you so! HA!_

Albus buried his face in his folded arms. "I hate my life."

Finally, it was Rose's turn. Albus knew she'll be in Gryffindor no doubt about it. Rose is a mixture like her parents anyway. She has a red-auburn hair, blue eyes from her father, smarts, and food hunger.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat declared.

Albus nearly fell of off his seat. This time, Neville fainted. No only he and Scorpius broke the tradition, but Rose did too. Then again, it was obvious since Rose is very smart like his Aunt Hermione. He shouldn't been surprised at all. When the Sorting Ceremony was over, the headmaster, Minerva McGonagall stood up with a proud smile.

"Let the feast, begin." She spoke softly.

Suddenly, many delicious food appeared on the plate. Albus forgotten all of his worries and dig in. His father was right. The food was so good, better than his mother's cooking. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table, seeing his cousin was wolfing down ever single food into her mouth. Albus wanted to now how she digested all of those sweets from the train. He glanced over to the Hufflepuff as he saw people were staying away from Scoripus. Some of the older upperclassmen threw food at him and placed pumpkin juice into his face. However, Scoripus just kept eating happily as if he never even noticed they were pulling him. Albus has to admit, he is very brave to handle bullying.

When dessert came, it was chocolate! Chocolate everything! Albus knew Rose would go crazy for chocolate. While Albus was eating, some Slytherins introduced themselves. They seemed somewhat nice, but a bit scary since they always have that arrogant and power-like expressions on their faces. Finally, the feast was over.

"Frist years follow me!" a prefect called out.

"Yeah, go to Evan Turnner." a second year Slytherin said.

Albus, Petunia, and the rest of the first years followed Evan Turnner as they exit out the Great Hall. Turnner was telling them about Hogwarts, including about the stairs. He noted that the stairs love to change. Then they went down to the dungeons. The halls were dark, but silver. Albus bit his lip nervously. He's still not sure if he really fit in Slytherin. Is it because of his namesake, Serverus?

"The common room is under the Black Lake." Tunner said. "It's actually really amazing. The Black Lake was use for the Triwizard Tournament."

Albus tugged a smile. He knew his father was in the tournament, but he never told him which lake it was. Then when they got tot he end of the hall, there was a portrait. Albus remembered James telling him that every house has a portrait and a password so no other houses can get in.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Basilisk." Turnner answered.

Then the portrait opened, revealing a large hole. Everyone went inside, seeing a large beautiful green and silvery room. Albus has to admit, this was cool. Everyone stared at the common room with awed.

"Boys take the stairs and turn to your left." Turnner explained. "Girls, same, but on your right. You'll find all of your belongings in your rooms."

At once, Albus and all the first year boys went straight up to their room. He found it all of their names on the door. When they entered, all of his stuff were there, and he also have his class schedule too. He hoped Rose will be in all of his classes. The room was covered with green and silver, even the beds too. There were four beds. Albus took the one that was next to his belongings. His roommates are Ulysses Parker, Dakota Wren, and Thom Macmillan. Soon, Albus got into his pajamas. When all of his roommates were asleep, he gazed out of the window with his owl, Hedwig II. He could see mermaids leaping out of the black water.

"I hope this year goes well." He told himself

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Next Chapter is called Howler_


	3. The Howler

When Albus woke up, he was somewhat ready for his first day. His uniforms were the same like before, except the inside of the robes were green, including his tie too. His roommates greeted him, which was very odd, since he thought Slytherins were mean. Then again, maybe he shouldn't listen to James and Uncle Ron a lot. Albus walked into the Great Hall and ate his breakfast. Some people were pointing and staring at him as if he was famous. Then again, he is the son of Harry Potter.

"Hey, little brother!" said an unforgettable voice.

"What is it, James?" Albus snapped.

"I just want to say...I told you so!" James smiled mischievously. "I knew you'll be in Slytherin!"

Albus rolled his eyes. He wanted to threatened his older brother that he has ten seconds to run before he stabs him with a fork, but he decided to keep quiet and wait for the right moment. Why does he have a brother as a trickster? James always annoys him twenty-four seven a day.

"Anyway, see you around!" James waved. "Fred and I are going to plan some pranks. Have fun!"

As James left, Albus growled to himself. He stabbed his bacon and tear it off harshly. All the positive thinking went away, thanks to James. Even though first class starts at nine, he's still worried that people might expect of him. Albus took a sip of his pumpkin juice and at the corner of his eye, he saw an owl flying towards the Slytherin table. He knew right away its Hermes-his family owl. Hermes landed on his shoulder, having a letter in his beak. Albus gulped, silently. He knew his parents would know about his sorting, but he's scared what they might think. At least it wasn't a howler though. Howlers are always in a pure red envelopes like James always get every month.

_Dear Albus,_

_Your mum and I heard about your sorting. I know this is a big shock for you, but just take it easy. Like I said, Slytherin will have a great young wizard like you. I also heard your cousin, Petunia got into Slytherin too (no surprise there really, she's too much like your uncle). Your Uncle Ron got...well you know, but your Aunt Hermione doesn't mind. Anyway make sure you pay attention in class, except for some like in History of Magic and a little heads up on your future third year, don't pay attention to Divination too. Don't tell your mum and Aunt Hermione I said that. Although, your uncle would agreed with me too._

_I also heard Malfoy's son Scorpius got into Hufflepuff. You should see your uncle's reaction when he found out. It was priceless. Then again, I was shock too. What I heard from his grandmum and Astoria that he's very different and the opposite of a Slytherin, besides having cunningness. So I guess that explained why. I'm not sure how his father and granddad, though. I'm pretty sure they might not take it well. Hopefully, they won't do something stupid like disowning him._

_Tell Rose I said congrats. Make sure James doesn't wined you up. Also I'm proud of you being in Slytherin. Like I said, it doesn't matter to me what House you're in as long as you're learning. Remember to visit Hagrid on Sunday for tea. Make friends. Actually, try to be friends with young Scorpius. Judging of what his grandmum and Astoria described him, he might be a shy fellow, right? Also, I'll be coming to Hogwarts on the beginning of November to give something to Professor McGonagall. I'm not sure what time, but I hope I'll see you in the halls._

_-Love Dad_

_P.S._

_Don't tell James. I want to surprise him and make sure he's not doing anything...impulsive._

Albus let out a small chuckled. "Oh Dad!"

Suddenly, Albus heard a loud noise behind him. He turned around, seeing one of the older upperclassmen Hufflepuffs was bullying Scorpius. Albus's eyes widened with shock. Usually Hufflepuffs are kind, loyal, and hard working, but this is really unacceptable. Albus hopped onto his feet and ran quickly over to the table. When he got there, Scorpius was hanging upside down. The look on the young Malfoy's face was as if he's letting them do what they want. It's like he thinks he deserved punishment.

"Stop that!" Albus snapped. "It's not right."

"Oi, Jack, a little Slytherin wants to talk to you." said a Hufflepuff.

The Hufflepuff, Jack switched his gaze towards Albus. The young Potter gulped with fear, but he tried not to show it. At first, Jack was surprised that the famous son of Harry Potter was over at the table, but his expression hardened.

"What do you want, Potter?" Jack asked.

"Put him down." Albus answered confidently.

Jack laughed. "Just because you're the son of the Boy Who Lived doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. Also, your father was the one who killed that Basilisk and saved my father, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Besides, you should know that a Hufflepuff, named Cedric Digory died by You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. so we're just giving Malfoy of what he deserved."

Albus stared at Finch-Fletchley with disgust. Really? Lord Voldemort's servant Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric not the Malfoy'd. Boy, this guy got his history wrong. Finch-Fletchley started to hex Scorpius again and this time, there was soup coming out of his mouth. Albus gaze around to see if Rose or anyone who he knew was here. James and Fred were busy finding something and Rose isn't even up yet. she might be in the Library.

With a deep breath, Albus shouted. "Leave him alone! He's my friend!"

By the Scorpius was dropped onto the ground. Every single Hufflepuff stared at him as if he'd gone mad. Finch-Fletchley crossed his arms, glaring at Albus with annoyance. Albus bit his lip. He wanted to know if this is a good time to run and get help or try to stand up for Scorpius.

"Friend?" Finch-Fletchley questioned. "Are you mad? When Harry Potter was here, he and Draco Malfoy weren't friends. They were enemies. So you and Malfoy should be enemies not friends."

"His surname doesn't define who he is." Albus pointed out. "Besides, if you just stop hexing and get to know him, then he might be not that bad."

All of the Hufflepuffs laughed at him as if he was stupid. Flinch-Fletchley took Scorpius by his elbow and shoved to Albus. Scorpius was wiping the soap off his mouth. Finch-Fletchley pointed his wand at Albus and Scorpius. Albus gulped. He doesn't know any spells yet and now he's getting into a fight. What else could go wrong? Getting expelled?

"Albus, Scorpius, there you are!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

Albus felt like he was in heaven. Rose came as she placed her arms around the two boys. She was all happy and smiling as if there was good news. Albus and Scorpius smiled nervously. They seriously don't know what they're doing, but they're playing along with it. However, Finch-Fletchley and the rest of the Hufflepuffs seemed a bit confused.

"I told you two to meet me outside and you're here causing trouble!" Rose switched her gaze to Finch-Fletchley. "I'm sorry fi they were a bother. We'll be going now! Bye!"

Before Finch-Fletchy could say a word an owl came as it landed in front of Scorpius. The owl was holding a red envelope and a white one. Scorpius turned pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Every single Hufflepuff started laughing and pointed at him with glee, even the older Slytherins too.

"Well, well a Howler." Finch-Fletchley smirked. "Let's see what your parents say about your sorting!"

Scorpius glanced at Rose and Albus as if he wanted them to opened it for him, but they knew it was his letter and not theirs. Albus knew that Scorpius's father and granddad might be very upset for not being in Slytherin and breaking the tradition. Hesitantly, Scorpius opened the red enveloped first.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" A male voice shouted through the letter. "A HUFFLEPUFF?! YOU'RE A HUFFLEPUFF?! I KNEW YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BUT THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE IN RAVENCLAW AND DARE I SAY IT, OR GRYFFINDOR! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU LIKE THAT, BUT NO! YOU'RE A BLOODY HUFFLEPUFF! DO YOU KNOW THAT A HUFFLEPUFF IS THE OPPOSITE OF A SLYTHERIN?! YOUR GRANDFATHER IS GOING BESERK! DO YOU KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM OF YOU?! I GAVE YOU A GOOD CHILDHOOD AND A PATHETIC FERRET AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME? A HUFFLEPUFF?! MY ONLY SON A HUFFLEPUFF?! DO NOT COME HOME FOR CHIRSTMAS, ACTUALLY DO NOT COME HOME AT ALL! I'M DISOWNING YOU!"

Then the red envelope burst into ashes. Albus and Rose stared at each other with shock. He never thought the Malfoy's would actually disowned their only son. Even though in his letter, Albus's father was joking, but it turned out to be true! Did he like predict it or didn't even know? This was actually the first time he saw a Howler, besides his mother writing it down. His Uncle Ron told him that he got a howler because he and his father went to Hogwarts on a flying car, which is still in the Forbidden Forest.

Scorpius looked like he was about to cry, but he took the white envelope and opened it. It was in a neat female handwriting. Albus and Rose peered over his shoulders to see what it says.

_Dear Scoripus,_

_By the time you read this, I guess you already got your Howler from your father. Your grandmother and I will try to reason with them. The way he and your grandfather is doing is really preposterous. They're out of their dreadful minds. You're my only son. Don't listen what your father says. Please come home for Christmas and if you decide not to, then I understand. I'll just visit you myself, but don't tell your father I said that. Besides, he wrote the Howler in his studies so I knew what was coming up. _

_I hope you're happy in Hufflepuff. You're always so modest, fair, and shy. Try to make friends, okay? I know it may be hard for you, but please try. Unlike your father and grandfather, your grandmother and I are proud of you being in Hufflepuff. __I know it's odd for a Slytherin like us to say that, but we are. Even though it was unexpected, but I had a hunch that you won't be in Slytherin. Make sure you work hard and study well. Please make friends and I'm pretty sure you will. Don't break any school rules or else you'll get a Howler by me and for a side note, it's worst than your father's Howler. Please write back as soon as you can._

_-Love Mum_

Scorpius sighed as he shoved the letter into his robes. "I knew this will happened." He turned to Albus and Rose. "Look...um...thanks for the help...I'll see you in class..."

"Do you want to hang out before class starts?" Albus smiled, trying to cheer him up.

Scorpius shook his head. "No and like what Justin said, we're supposed to be enemies not friends."

Before Albus could say anymore, Scorpius walked out of the great Hall. Albus sighed. So much for trying to be friends with him, but he knew he has to try harder. His dad even thinks he should try to be friends with him too.

"I hope he's going to be alright." Rose sighed.

Albus nodded with agreement. "I hope so too."


	4. Classes

When the bell rang, the first class was Transfiguration. The teacher of the class was Professor Susan Bones. She's also head of the Hufflepuff House. Albus and Rose sat next to each other, while everyone stared at them with awed. Albus wondered if his father knew that his own children and niece are famous since the Golden Trio did defeated the Dark Lord. Scorpius was sitting at the corner alone. It seemed like almost every first year hates him just because his parents were Death Eaters and switched sides at the last minute.

"Welcome to Transfiguration." Professor Bones smiled. "Can anyone tell me, what is Transfiguration?"

At the same time, two hands rose up. Albus gulped. He knew this isn't good. The two hands belong to Rose and Scorpius. Albus buried his face, not wanting to see what would happened. He never thought Scorpius would actually participate in their "rivalry". He knew when he comes home for Christmas, he'll blame Uncle Ron for this.

"Transfiguration is the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object." Rose explained. "There are limits to transfiguration, which are governed by Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. There are also many branches of Transfiguration, including Cross-Species Transfiguration and Human Transfiguration."

"However, Transfiguration is rearguard as "very hard work" and is "more scientific" than any other subject as in," Scorpius added. "You have to get it exactly right for the transfiguration to be successful."

Everyone stared at Rose and Scorpius like a Quidditch match. Albus wished he could've just ditched class instead, but he knew his parents wouldn't like it. Besides if he did that, he'll be another James Potter III. Rose glared at Scorpius, but the young Malfoy only gave her a respectful smile.

Professor Bones nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yes, correct Miss Weasley and Malfoy. Five points for both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Now opened your books to page five and please take notes."

During the whole class, it was a competition between Rose and Scorpius, well mostly for Rose. Scorpius just do what he does and all of the first year Hufflepuffs are wondering why he's in their house and not either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Albus has to admit, but Scorpius does inherit the intelligence of Ravenclaw. That means he may have the Slytherin's cunningness since his whole family was Slytherin and judging by the Howler he got, he might also have the Gryffindor bravery too.

When the bell rang, Albus couldn't be happier. He has to admit, it was frightening. He never seen Rose this competitive before. The next class was Potions. Albus knew that his namesake Severus was a Potion Master and even though he sometimes saw his parents do some potions at home, but hopefully some of his knowledge of potions will help him in this class. As soon as they got into class, everyone took their seats. Albus sat with Rose and Scorpius sat in the front next to them. Rose glared at him, while Scorpius gave her a kind smile.

"Rose, aren't you taking this a bit too seriously?" Albus asked.

"No I'm not!" Rose snapped.

"Okay." Albus squeaked.

Then the teacher came in. Albus gaped. He looked like a walrus! So this was Horace Slughorn his father sometimes talked about. Albus wasn't sure if this old man should be teaching, but then again, his namesake Albus was very old himself too. In front of the class was three potion ingredients. Albus recognized it right away.

"Welcome to Potions." Slughorn smiled. "Before we begin, can anyone tell me what's Potions?"

Suddenly, three hands shot up into the air. Everyone gawked at Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. Rose and Scorpius glanced at Albus with shock as if they never knew Albus has knowledge of Potions too.

"Oooh, threesome, eh?" Slughorn chuckled. "Why not each of you explain and tell me what are the three items on the table."

"In Potions, students learn the correct way to brew potions." Rose answered. "The first ingredient on the left is bezoars."

"They have to follow specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create their potions." Scorpius continued. "The second ingredient on the middle is asphodel

"And they have to start with simple ones first and moving to more advanced ones as they progress in knowledge." Albus finished. "The last ingredient is dragon's blood."

"I see I have some intelligent Potion students." Slughorn said as he looked onto his list to see his student's names. "P-Potter, W-Weasley, and M-Malfoy?!"

"Before you asked, yes we are!" Albus sighed tiredly. "My name is Albus Severus, this here, is Rose and Scorpius."

Slughorn clasped his hands. "Well, then I'll be expecting something great from you three. Five points for each of you. Turn your books to page three and we'll start with the basics."

As Potions started, Rose didn't mind Albus's knowledge of Potions, but she's mostly focus on the class and her rivalry, which made Albus somewhat happy, but he still thinks she's taking this a bit too seriously. During Potions, was actually very interesting. Even though Scorpius wasn't doing anything that has to do with his rivalry with Rose, but he seemed to be respecting it than competing. After Potions ended, there was lunch. Albus looked into his schedule, seeing Flying was next. His heart lit up with happiness. He and Rose are good at that. When they were young, his Uncle Ron trained Rose to become a Keeper, even though first years aren't allowed to have brooms. Albus's father was also the youngest Seeker in a century. Since he played Quidditch at his age!

At lunch, Rose was already doing homework. Albus sat with her, eating his food that he got from his table. Scorpius was sitting alone as some people made fun of him. He was reading a book about ice and snow charms and defense. Albus raised a brow. The Hufflepuffs are earth elements not snow and ice. That's Slytherin.

"You could do homework later." Albus said. "Just eat."

"I am eating!" Rose took a large bit of her food.

Albus shook his head. Even though Rose loves to study and read, but she could eat a lot the same time. Albus ate his food silently. He wondered how Scorpius is handling the bullying. No one is helping him. He hate it how the older Hufflepuffs laughed at him for calling him his friend. He doesn't care if their fathers were enemies. Besides, enemies do become friends, right? Besides, he doesn't care if their father's were enemies. He could care less about it. If there was a way to be Scorpius's friend, then Albus will find a way. He can't stand seeing the guy being picked on all the time.

When lunch ended, everyone went to the Training Grounds. Albus was so eagered that he hoped he could make it into the Qudditch team like his father and brother. James got in because he broke one of the rules, but he ended up being Seeker for Gryffindor. Waiting for them was a tall man. He had short brown hair and seemed to have a maniacal look in his eyes.

"My name is Professor Wood." He said. "I want all of you to stand at the side of your room and yell 'up'."

Albus stood next to Rose, while Scorpius stand next to him. He found it kind of odd, but maybe its because no one wanted to stand next to Scorpius. Albus gave Scorpius a friendly smile, but Scorpius only return a respectful nod. Sighing, Albus wished there was a way Scorpius would accept his kindness. He really think that they could become friends.

"Up!" Everyone yelled.

At once, Albus's room went straight up, but Scorpius's broom did too. Rose had to yelled up for a couple of times and then her broom smack her in the couldn't help it, but laugh. Just like Uncle Ron. He wondered if his Aunt Hermione ever noticed Rose and Uncle Ron are alike in some ways.

"Shut up, Al!" Rose grunted. "It's not funny!"

A few minutes later, everyone's brooms was up. Wood told everyone to have a proper position on their brooms. Even though Albus and Rose already knew about this, but they both decided to keep quiet about their knowledge of flying.

"Now, when I blow my whistle," Wood instructed. "I want you to kick your feet off the ground. Hover a bit and gentle come back down. Three...two...-"

"Professor!" shouted a voice.

Everyone switched their gaze to James, who was running towards them. Wood sighed as if he knew what was coming. He crossed his arms, glaring down at James. Albus could tell that Professor Wood doesn't like to be interrupted in his class.

"What is Potter?" wood asked.

"Neville. Pixies. Escape. Hanging from chandelier!" James gasped.

"Not again!" Wood groaned. "I told him it's the left side not the right! Come on Potter and help me out." He turned to the class. "When I come back, I want to see your feet firmly on the ground. If not, detention for a week!"

"By the way, the pixies let some other types of pixies loose too." James added.

"Now you tell me?!" Wood snapped.

James smirked. "Yeah."

With a growl, Wood and James walked into the school. The class was silent. Then someone pushed Scorpius onto the ground. Albus and Rose quickly helped him, but Scorpius gently pushed their hands away from him. Behind Scorpius was a Gryffindor. He was tall for a first year, with tan skin, light brown hair, and amber eyes. Albus recognized him right away. Colton McLaggen, the son of Cormac McLaggen. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione only mentioned Cormac once and that was pretty much it. They, including his parents called him an arrogant, narcissistic, git.

"You should've help him, Potter, Weasley." McLaggen snapped.

"Why?" Albus demanded.

"Because he's a Malfoy!" McLeggan exclaimed. "A Death Eater."

"His surname doesn't determine who he is." Rose growled.

McLaggen chuckled. "Even though you're a Weasley, but you do act like a cute Granger."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Honestly, stop picking on him.

Albus nodded with agreement. "Yeah, just go and look yourself in the mirror."

McLaggen's face turned red. Albus gulped. Maybe he shouldn't said that, but then again, it wasn't a good insult too. McLaggen glared at him. Then he grabbed Scorpius by his elbow, taking something out of his pocket. It was small round spinning top. It was a Sneakoscope. The other was a mirror. Two mirrors in fact. Albus had seen those mirrors before. It was a two-way mirror.

"Hey, give that back!" Scorpius cried.

Albus had never seen Scorpius angry before, but it was sure surprising. McLaggen laughed, holding up the top. Scorpius was about to punch him, but McLaggen grabbed him by his hair and pushed him onto the ground. McLaggen got onto his broom and flew up into the air. Scorpius was about to get onto his broom, but Albus beat him to it.

"You idiot!" Rose and Scorpius both shouted.

Albus ignored them. At least they agree on one thing. When Albus got high up in the air, he glared at McLaggen. The cocky Gryffindor was smirking at him. He was tossing the two objects in his hand.

"Give it back or I'll knock you off your broom!" Albus threatened.

"Fine then." McLaggen threw the Sneakoscope and the two-way mirror in different directions.

Quickly, Albus raced towards the mirrors. He urged his broom to fly faster. When he got closer to the mirrors, he use both hands to grab it. He glanced up, seeing the Sneakoscope was going towards a window. Albus knew that it'll be bad if it landed into the room and break. He dashed upward into the air, catching the Sneakoscope in one hand. Behind him, he could hear cheering. Albus rubbed his neck uncomfortably, he's not really used to this. He flown down gently with McLaggen behind him.

"That was wicked Albus!" one of the Slytherins cried.

Albus smiled. "It was nothing." He shrugged. Then he handed the mirrors and Sneakoscope to Scorpius.

"Thanks." Scorpius tugged a smile. He shoved his mirrors and Sneakoscope into his robes.

Albus wondered if Scorpius will think of him as a friend now, since he did stood up for a twice in one day! Even though Scorpius was about to get his mirrors and Sneaoscope back on his own, but Albus thought it was better if he do it since he wanted to be his friend and to ice things for him.

"You'll pay for this Potter!" McLaggen snarled.

"Albus Potter!" called out a voice.

Everyone turned, seeing Headmaster Minerva McGonagall. Albus felt like he wanted to faint right away. Is he going to get expelled on his first day? Rose glanced with horror. He couldn't help it, but help Scorpius. When McGonagall walked up to him, she placed her hands on her hips. Albus turned away, avoiding her cold eyes.

"Come with me." She said firmly.

Albus nodded, quietly.

"Professor it was McLaggen's fault!" Rose and Scorpius both claimed in unsion. The two glared at each other. "Stop copying what I'm saying!" They both yelled.

"Enough!" McGonagall snapped. "Potter, come."

Albus followed McGonagall as McLaggen laughed behind his back. They entered the halls, walking pass some teachers and a few house elves. Then the Headmaster stopped. She was standing outside of the herbology classroom. Albus stood behind her, wondering why she's taking him here. Does he wanted him to do detention with Neville?

"Professor Longbottom, can I borrow Tanner Nott?" McGonagall asked.

Albus took a tiny peek in the class. The whole classroom was a mess and there were still many pixies flying around the area. Neville was hanging from the chandeliers and Wood was catching the pixies with his broom, with James helping him. Neville nodded. A student who looked like a third year got up from his seat and walked up to McGonagall. Tanner Nott had ashy black hair, and pale hazel eyes.

"Nott, this is Potter." McGonagall smiled. "I've found you a seeker!"

Nott blinked with disbelief. "What?!"

McGonagall nodded. "I saw him caught two objects and he was very quick too. I think he also inherited his father's Qudditch abilities. It's not your first time on a broom, right Potter?"

"It's not." Albus agreed. "My parents, siblings, and my Uncle Ron, and my cousins played Quidditch together all the time."

"So you know everything and the rules, Potter?" Nott questioned.

Albus nodded. "Yeah."

Nott smiled. "Then that settles it. Welcome to the team!"


	5. Can't be friends

When Rose found out about the news at dinner, she was happy and somewhat jealous too. She gave him a huge hug and somewhat strangled him at the same time. Not only all the Slytherin knows about it, but everyone knew about it, even James, Fred, and all of his cousins knew about it and ironically, they're all in the Gryffindor Qudditch Team. James and all of his cousin only smirked at him when they found out. Albus knew right away there's going to be a rivalry between him and his family.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rose squealed. "First James and now you! Who's next Lily?"

Albus shrugged. "Possibly. Nott wanted to keep it as a secret, but all the Slytherin's couldn't help it, but spread the glory."

Rose giggled. "I wonder if I should try-out next year..."

"You should!" Albus explained. "Remember last time we played Quidditch together? Uncle Ron couldn't even get the Quaffle pass you!"

Rose smiled weary. "Maybe, I'll think about it."

Albus smiled as he rolled his eyes. He knew he was right because ever since he and Rose were little, Uncle Ron and his father made them do Quidditch. At first Aunt Hermione and his mother opposed it, but soon when they taught them, it turned out they had fun with it. Albus wondered how would his parents reacted. Then again, he remembered they were proud and angry about James crashing through the window and making it into the team. At least his parents would know he didn't crash and do anything stupid.

"You should see the look on McLaggen's face when he found out." Rose added. "It was priceless. If he didn't stole those things from Scorpius, you wouldn't make it into the team."

Albus nodded. "Yeah, but for some reason, it remind me of a story that dad told me. I can't put my finger on it..."

Rose playfully rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, an owl came. Two owls in fact. One was Hermes, while the other was a small grey owl. Hermes was olding two letters. The barn owl dropped one to James. Then he landed on Rose's shoulder. There was a bright green letter the had a seal wax. It was fancy and it looked like it was from the Minister of Magic.

"It's must be from Uncle Harry." Rose predicted.

Albus nodded as he rip the seal wax and read it out loud:

_Dear Albus,_

_Your mum and I heard what happened today during Flying Class. Thank god you didn't crash into a window. You had me worry there for a few seconds. your mum almost send a Howler to you, but luckily she didn't. Congratulations for making into the Slytherin Quidditch Team. You and James are a lot like me when it comes to these sports. It reminds me when I got into the Gryffindor Team. Since I'm coming on November 1st, I'll watch the game and cheer both of you. Please don't take the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry seriously, actually, make sure James doesn't take it seriously. I don't want you two beating each other up as Seekers._

_I also heard Draco Malfoy disowned his son because he was placed into Hufflepuff. I never actually thought he'll do that. Astoria and Narcissia are doing what they can to change his mind. However, and not surprisingly Luscious Malfoy agrees with Draco too. I'm not sure if they'll change their minds, but I hope they will. Scorpius is Draco's only son._

_Hopefully things go well for the Malfoys. Anyway, good luck in school and please write back soon. Your mother and I wanted to hear your experience in Hogwarts. Don't break any rules and don't do any pranks either. Have a great time and I'll see you soon._

_-Love Dad_

_P.S: Since you've made the team, I'm going to send you your early Christmas present._

"News does travel fast, eh?" Rose tugged a smile.

"Yeah." Albus agreed. "It's like the whole world knows about everything."

Then someone nudged Albus in the ribcage. Albus turned, seeing it was Thom "Oi, Albus!" He chuckled. "Malfoy got another Howler."

Albus and Rose switched their gaze towards Scorpius. The young Malfoy turned pale like chalk. The two cousins glanced at each other with shock as if they're thinking the same thing. This just keeps getting worst for Scorpius does it? Scorpius took a deep breath and opened the red envelope.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?" Draco Malfoy's voice screamed through the Hall. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE IT HARD AS IT IS? I HAD HIGH EXPECTATIONS FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET MY REPLY BACK? SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY THAT YOU'RE SORTED INTO A HOUSE THAT I DON'T EVEN LIKE AND APRROVE ON? YOU CALL YOURSELF MY SON? NOT ONLY THAT I HEARD RUMORS YOU'RE VERY GOOD AQUAIANTANCE WITH SAINT POTTER AND WEASELBEE! REALLY? POTTER AND WEASLEY? ARE YOU MAD? WHAT KIND OF FREINDS ARE YOU MAKING? I ALSO HEARD YOU'RE LETTING YOUR CLASSMATES AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE SCHOOL BULLY YOU? WHAT KIND OF CHILD DID I RAISED? I RAISED YOU TO BE STRONG AND CUNNING LIKE A SNAKE AND YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU'RE WEAK! DON'T YOU EVER STEP INTO THE MANOR AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY ONLY SON OR NOT. TO ME, YOU'RE NOT MY SON, BUT A STRANGER!"

Then the letter exploded into ash.

Albus couldn't help it, but feel sorry for Scorpius. He's actually having a rough time in school no matter if it was good or bad. One of the older and mature Hufflepuffs was about to reach out to him, but Scorpius brushed his hand off. He got up on his feet and ran out of the great hall. With a grunt, Albus went after him. Even though they're not friends, but he still want to reach out for the miserable guy.

"Scorpius!" Albus called out.

"Leave me alone!" Scorpius snapped.

Scorpius faced him. Albus's eyes widened with shock. He could see tears running down his cheeks. Scorpius angrily, messed up his gelled up hair, leaving it messy. He slicked his bangs over his forehead, but there was a strain of hair of his forehead. He wiped the tears off of his bloodshot eyes. Albus has to admit, that look seemed to be better than the one he had before. With his gelled up hair, he looked exactly like his father.

"I send an apology letter to him." Scorpius sighed. "I told him why the Sorting Hat placed me in Hufflepuff. The hat said that I wasn't a Slytherin. The only thing I have of a Slytherin was cunningness. That's with the same from the other Houses. Bravery and Intelligence. I just told the hat to placed me in whatever it feels the most qualities I have and I got into Hufflepuff. I knew my father would be disappointed, but I never thought he'll be this furious at me."

"Look, things will work out." Albus assured him.

"It might, it might not." Scorpius sniffed. "Look, I think it's best if you stop trying to be my friend."

Albus gasped. "What?"

Scorpius nodded. "You and Rose are really kind to me and I really appreciated that, but I don't think we're meant to be friends. Everyone is right, Albus. You and Rose are Potter and Weasley and I'm a Malfoy. We can't be friends."

Then, Scorpius left. Albus bowed his head. He really wants to try, even though Scorpius said not to. He wished he could do something to help him, but what? Everyone in the whole school hates him! He and Rose don't hate him. Rose only saw him as a rival and rivals are close to friends, not enemies. For Albus, he sees Scorpius as a friend in need. He sees him as someone who could be a loyal friend.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rose walked over to him.

Albus shook his head. "I really don't know."


	6. Halloween Prank and Fight

Halloween came fast in an blink of an eye. The rest of Albus's classes were somewhat hard and confusing, but he got the hang of it. He also realized that Slytherin wasn't that bad either. Everyone was kind to him, not rude, but kind. He shouldn't paid attention of those stereotypes his Uncle Ron made. He wondered if his uncle ever let go of his past grudges against Slytherin. Then again, Uncle Ron was the one who told Rose to compete against Scorpius.

Rose and Scorpius were still being rivals, even though they haven't spoken since their first day. Albus and Rose always watched Scorpius to see if he was alright. Almost every day he kept getting Howlers by both of his father and granddad. Unlike what happened at his first day, a few first year Hufflepuffs opened up to him and tried to help him, but he always stated he doesn't need any help. Albus knew he's trying to be brave and strong every day. Everyone, even McLaggen bullies and pranks him. Every time, Scorpius does stands up to them, he always ends up in the Hospital Wing.

During the days, Albus wrote letters to his father almost three times a week. Telling him about his Quidditch practice and about Scorpius. Even Rose was doing the same thing, except she tells Aunt Hermione about Scorpius and Uncle Ron about school. Even though it's hurtful to watch someone get bullied every day and no one is helping him Albus wished Scorpius could just accepted the fact that his surname and being the child of the enemy doesn't mean he can't have any friends.

Quidditch practice was really fun in Albus's opinion. Nott threw many tennis balls at him to see how fast he could catch them. They're not allowed to use actual Quidditch balls because the teachers are afraid that they might loose them, including the snitch too. Rose always watched Albus to see how he's doing and gave him some tips of how to do things better. He's glad almost all of his family are Quidditch players. The only person who's not good at Quidditch is his Aunt Hermione.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the most subject Albus loved. He loved learning how to defend himself. Besides, he might use it one day. His father told him that the class gets better every year because they'll be learning more advance spells to protect themselves. Albus wished his father would take the job, but this year it's taught by Professor Worrac. The one thing Albus hated about that class was Professor Worrac. That teacher hated him, Rose, and Scorpius's guts. She always take away their points even when they get the answer right. She also won't let anyone mention his father, aunt, and uncle's name in her presence. She's also a Gryffindor and she favors them a lot, except James. She hates him too.

In class, Professor Flitwick was giving them one of his daily Tuesday lectures. They were learning about how to make objects fly. Albus was partnered with Rose, while Scorpius was at the front, alone, with no partner. In front of them was a feather. While Flitwick was talking and not looking, some people threw papers at him. Albus clenched his fists. He's seriously getting irritated every day. If he sees one more person throwing something worse than paper, he'll explode.

"Now, since we've been working on our Levitation Charm for a few weeks," Flitwick said. "I think it's time to see if we can do it. Remember the swish and flick!"

Then when everyone was trying to do the spell, they wouldn't even lit up their feather. Rose wasn't doing anything, but watching to see if Albus could do the spell correctly.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Albus said.

But nothing happened. Albus glanced around, seeing everyone's feathers weren't even in the air. Scoprius wasn't doing anything. Maybe it's because he doesn't have a partner to work with.

"I think you're saying it wrong..." Rose frowned.

"I am?" Albus asked.

Rose nodded. "I think you just need to make the 'gar' nice and long." She lifted up her wand to demonstrate. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Suddenly, the feather flew up, but Rose's feather wasn't the only one, Scorpius's feather was already in the air in a few seconds before hers' came up. Rose glared at Scorpius as if her eyes were going to pop out. Albus has a feeling that she's really taking this rivalry a bit too seriously than he thought. He wished his Uncle Ron hadn't point this out or none of this rivalry won't happen.

Flitwick clapped. "Well done! See here everyone, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley done it! Good job."

After class, Rose was in a somewhat bad mood. Even though Rose is really good in all of her classes and helps Albus with his homework, well some of them, but she's too into this rivalry. While they were walking, Albus's new Slytherin friends Dakota and Thom were walking with them. They were asking Rose about which Quiddtich team she likes, which she got into that subject really quickly. Like Uncle Ron, Rose has a great obsession with Quidditch and collecting cards from every chocolate frog she gets. Albus was trying to pay attention to his friends' questions, but he couldn't help it, but spot McLaggen walking behind Scorpius.

"Oi, Malfoy!" McLaggen called out

"What?" Scorpius didn't look behind him.

"Catch." McLaggen smirked.

Albus wished Scorpius didn't turned, but he did. Scorpius faced McLaggen and caught a gigantic box. Without any warning, the box exploded, causing Scorpius to fly and hit against the wall. Albus and everyone else covered their mouths right away. It's a dungbomb! Albus wasn't sure how many dungombs they sued, but it must been like ten if it could send Scorpius across the hall. McLaggen laughed as his Gryffindor friends snapped their fingers. Then a shower of stink pellets dropped all over Scorpius.

Rose and Albus stared at each other with horror. Thy knew where McLaggen got those pranks devices anywhere. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. No doubt about it. The famous joke shop all in Britain. Albus and Rose's Uncle George owns it, along with Uncle Ron. It used to be his Uncle Fred's shop too, but he died in the Battle of Hogwarts nineteen years ago. Then A shot of explosives blasted around Scorpius like a firework. Smoke raised up into the air. Many teachers came out of their classrooms to see what was going on. When the smoke died out, Scorpius was covered with ash. McLaggen laughed with joy. He took out a bottle of green slime and poured it all over Scorpius.

"Happy Halloween Malfoy!" McLaggen sneered.

Albus and Rose rushed over to Scorpius's aid. Rose took out a handkerchief to wipe the slime off of his head. They helped him up on his feet, but he brushed their hands away. Scorpius was biting his lip as if he was trying to hold back his pain. The teachers were coming to see if he was alright, but he ran off before they could do so.

Albus glared at McLaggen. "You git!" He snarled. "You shouldn't do that to him!"

"Last time I checked Potter, you're not friends with him." McLaggen smirked.

Without warning, Albus marched up to McLaggen and punched him in the nose. Everyone gasped, while some clapped. Rose turned away as if she didn't see anything, but in the corner of Albus's bright green eyes, he could see a smile on her face. McLaggen's nose started to bleed. The Gryffindor's face turned red. He cracked his knuckles and tackle Albus onto the ground. Everyone crowded around them, cheering for Albus to win.

"Potter, McLaggen!" Shouted McGonagall.

Albus groaned to himself. He didn't expected the headmaster to be watching this. The headmaster walked up to them and broke them apart by using a magical force. Both Albus and McLaggen were covered with bruises, black eyes, and bleeding noses.

"Detention!" She yelled. "Separate detentions for both of you! I'll be sending out letters to your families."

"You'll regret this Potter." McLaggen muttered under his breath.

"Miss Weasley, please take Potter to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall sighed. "After that, I'll be waiting near the Great Hall so you could tell me what happened."

Rose nodded. Albus stick his tongue out at McLaggen like a little kid. Rose helped him up on his feet. He didn't care if he got detention. He had enough of people treating Scorpius like a piece of trash. He's a person. A human being. He's not a monster. Scorpius is more than just a name. He's more than a Malfoy. Why can't people see him like that?

"You know you're going to get a Howler from Aunt Ginny, right?" Rose pointed out.

Albus gulped with horror. "Oh god, I'm dead!"


	7. The Rampaging Fluffy

Soon when Albus was healed, McGongagall told him he'll have detention after Quiddtch, which was good news for him. Then the feast was on. There were so many treats and food around, it was hard to choose. Even though Albus wanted to sit with his cousin, but he knew in his kind of event, he has to sit in his House table. Rose was stuffing many bits of food into her mouth. Albus was surprised she hasn't choked. Then again, she is a Weasley. Albus was glad he didn't got a Howler, but he knew that since his father was coming tomorrow, hopefully his mother isn't with him. He would rather get a Howler than seeing his mum here. He would rather jumped off of the Astronomy Tower than seeing her yelling at him in public.

Across the hall, the Hufflepuff table appeared peaceful, but there was one seat opened. Albus blinked. Where was Scorpius. Is he alright? None of the other Hufflepuffs seemed to noticed. Albus stared ta Rose and she was staring at him back. They were both thinking the same thing. None of the teachers, including McGonagall doesn't seemed to noticed Scorpius's absent.

Then the doors opened. No one seemed to noticed it, but Scorpius entered the halls. His eyes were bloodshot. In his hands, Albus could see a red envelope. With a sigh, Albus bowed his head. Another Howler? Ever since the first day, Scorpius has been getting howlers everyday from his father. The only kind letters he got was his mum and grandmum, but it somewhat brightened him up. When he sat down, he begun to eat. The food made him smile a bit, but everyone around him, scooted away from him.

Albus was about to take a drink of his pumpkin juice, but he noticed his goblet was shaking. The juice inside was forming a circle by the vibration. Albus glanced at Rose. She seemed to suspect it too. Even Scorpius was pausing onto his meal.

Suddenly, the doors burst opened. Worrac came running in. She seemed to be very terrified and wounded. Blood was dripping off of her arm. Everyone stopped eating as they gazed at the wounded teacher. McGonagall stood up, being very alarmed by the professor's wounded state.

"It's coming!" she shouted. Then she passed out.

Crashing through the windows, a large three-headed dog came rushing in behind the Hufflepuff table. Some of the students were wounded by the glass and walls. Everyone screamed as they ran out of the Great Hall. All of the teachers and McGonagall rushed to the students' aid. Albus dashed out of his seat, running to Rose. She was under the table, eyeing at the creature. Albus went under table with her.

"Down, Fluffy!" Hagrid ordered.

"Fluffy?" Albus whispered in disbelief.

"That thing has a name?" Rose demanded.

Albus wasn't sure if he should call the dog Fluffy. However, Fluffy swiped his paw at Hagrid, causing the giant to knocked against the wall. Albus noticed Scorpius was under the table, having his wand out. The last time Albus checked, they don't know how to defend themselves from a three headed dog. The only curse they know is the Curse of the Bogies, Knockback Jinx, Verdimillious, and Wand-Lighting Charm.

Albus threw a piece of bread at Scorpius to get his attention. The Malfoy gawked at him as if he's wondering what they're doing here. Albus gestured his hand to make him come over here, but Scorpius shook his head. He pointed his wand at Fluffy. Then he pointed his thumb to his neck. Albus bit his lip. He knew what Scorpius meant. If he runs to them, he might get killed.

"What are we going to do?" Albus asked. "Everyone is too distracted to get the students safe!"

"I have an idea!" Rose exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Albus questioned. Rose raised a brow at him. "Sorry," He apologized. Maybe he shouldn't underestimate his cousin when it comes to plans.

Before Rose could tell him about her plan, Scorpius ran out of the table. He raced behind Fluffy and jumped onto it's back. Rose groaned. She placed her hand onto her face. Fluffy snarled, noticing Scorpius was on their back. Albus wasn't sure how he's holding on, but he could see something leather. A collar. Scirpius muttered something and a icy blue light came out of his wand. It flashed onto the floors, causing the dog to slip. Scorpius got off of Fluffy before it slammed the wall. However, that didn't work. Fluffy glared at Scorpius as drool came out of its fangs.

"Oi! Doggy, over here!" Albus shouted, weaving his arms to get the dog's attention.

"Are you stupid?" Rose asked.

Fluffy switched it's gaze to them, but one of it's heads was still eyeing at Scorpius. This could be a bit harder than they thought. Albus blew a raspberry at Fluffy and shoving his butt into it's face. The dog snapped. Instead of getting Scorpius it charged at Albus.

"Charge at it and jump." Rose muttered quickly.

"What?" Albus snapped.

"Charge at it and jump!" Rose repeated.

Wincing, Albus did what his cousin told him. He's not sure how he's going to live, but if he dies, he blames Rose for this. When Fluffy got closed to him, Albus leaped into the air. Fluffy opened it's three mouths. Albus closed his eyes so he won't see his death. Then He landed on something soft and wet. He opened his eyes, seeing he was on the middle Fluffy's snout.

Fluffy's middle head, tried to shake him off. The other two heads tried to bite him, but the middle dog won't let them. Albus hung on tightly as he could. He took a peak behind him, noticing Rose was telling Scorpius something. He was nodding and smiling a bit as if he was agreeing with her. Albus wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he hoped its something to help him. Scorpius ran over to Rose. Rose had her wand out as if she knew what spells to use.

"_Verdimillious_!" Scorpius shouted.

A glowing green energy was thrown from the tip of his wand. The green energy blasted at one of the heads. However, only one of the heads was paying attention, while the others were trying to eat Albus.

"Blood hell, use a different spell!" Albus screamed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath. A powerful shot of icy-blue energy came out of the wand. The icy energy freeze one of the heads. Albus gaped at Scorpius. Where did he learned that kind of magic. Then he remembered; At the first day of school, that guy was reading a book about icy and snowy charms and defense magic. Why didn't Albus saw that before?

The frozen head smashed itself against the wall, causing the ice to broke. All three heads snarled at Scorpius. They charged at him as if they're not holding back this time. However, Rose was right next to him too. she could easily get hurt. Albus took his wand out, but before he could say any spells, his wand was shoved up into Fluffy's middle head's snout. Albus made a sour face.

"Run, you idiots!" Albus hollered.

Albus couldn't look, but his eyes won't look away. The three headed dog trampled them, Rose said. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Fluffy floated up in the air. It tried to rip Scorpius to shreds, but it couldn't. Albus sighed with relieved, but he knew the charm won't last long. Then Scorpius and Rose nodded to each other and cried. "_Flipendo_."

Before Albus could curse, Fluffy slammed through the wall. Albus's head was spinning in circles, as he was still clenching on the snout for protection. Rose and Scorpius ran up to him, helping him up on his feet. Albus took his wand out of Fluffy's nose. He gaped with disgust. Dog boogies. He wiped it on Fluffy's paws. Then Scorpius and Rose set him down onto a table, giving him a drink of pumpkin juice. This was Rose's plan all along? It's mad!

"Thanks!" Albus choked.

"Is it dead?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so." Scorpius sighed. "It's just got knocked out.

"What happened here?!" shirked a voice.

The trio gulped, switching their gaze to the teachers. McGonagall was eyeing at them and at Fluffy as if it was a Quidditch match. She walked up to them in full rage, Albus wasn't sure if McGonagall was watching, but then again, she was helping the students who were injured and making sure they're safe in their houses. So that's explanatory.

"Explain yourselves, three of you!" She demanded.

"It's my fault, headmaster." Scorpius answered quickly before anyone else could.

"What?" She snapped.

Scorpius nodded. "After people were picking on me today, I went tot he Forbidden Forest to look around and then I saw something large and dog-like. I use one of the jinx I learned from Defense Against the Dark Arts and hit it. It turned out to be the Fluffy dog and I ran for it. I thought it wouldn't follow me, but it didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put anyone endanger."

Albus and Rose stared at each other. They both couldn't tell if it was believable or not. Then again, Scoprius was picked on all the time, so it does make sense, does it? Albus scratched his head, nodding with agreement. Even Rose was agreeing too. The look on McGonagall's face was wondering if each of them were telling the truth or making up lies.

"I'm disappointed of you." She finally said. "You should've told us when you came in the great Hall. However, five points...will be awarded for you, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy."

"What?" The trio gaped.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, since you, Mr. Malfoy was responsible for it, you decided to take action on your responsibility and try to make the dog unconscious, but you couldn't do it alone, so your friends helped you. It's really understandable."

"Yeah, let's go with that." Albus whispered to himself.

"Go back to your dormitories." McGonagall ordered.

The trio nodded.

They quickly rushed passed the headmaster. Scorpius gave Albus and Rose a delightful smug. They gaped at him. So he was lying all along? Albus smiled, while Rose shook her head, but she was grinning too. Albus has to admit, even though Scorpius is a Hufflepuff, but he's still a Malfoy.

"Clever." Rose chuckled."Cunning, but clever."

"Thanks for helping us." Albus said.

Scorpius shrugged. "Don't mentioned it, Al. Besides, I can't let my friends get hurt."

Albus laughed joyfully. He put his arms around Rose and Scorpius. Shaking their heads, Rose and Scorpius laughed along with him. From that moment on, Scorpius Malfoy became their friend. There are some things can't share without ending up liking each other and knocking out a three-headed dog called Fluffy.


	8. Eavesdropping

The next day, Albus and Rose waited for Scorpius at the Great Hall. Albus was in Quidditch gear since today is the first Quidditch Game. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. That means Albus Potter vs. James Potter. Brother against Brother. Also Albus didn't get his broom yet either. His father send him an owl at breakfast, telling him he'll give him his broom in person. Ever since Scorpius accepted their friendship, he's been really happy and not depressed. In classes, he sat with them and everyone stared at them with shock. The news about defeating Fluffy spread all over the school. Some people described it as like father-like son. Albus wasn't sure what they meant, but he could ask his father when he gets there. When Scorpius arrived, Albus and Rose gaped at him.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

Not only he's opened to others, but his hair is really different it's not pushed back with gel anymore. The back is messy and his hair was slicked over his forehead naturally.

"You look...different." Rose answered.

Scorpius smiled. "I know. At home, my dad wouldn't let me put my hair like this. He said I could either have it gel or the traditional Malfoy locks. So I picked gel instead."

"I hate to admit it, but your family is weird." Albus confessed.

Scorpius nodded. "Tell me about it. I have to hide my personality and be a Malfoy. The only person I showed my true personality was our house elf Skippy, my mom, and my grandmum."

"Wow!" Albus checked his watch. "Quidditch will start in an hour. Let's go to Hagrid's. My Father will be meeting us there."

The two nodded as they head out the door. Albus couldn't help it, but to feel excited. It's been months since he saw his father at Platform 9 3/4. He wondered how his father is doing. It's been a while since he heard stories from his job. He also wanted to surprise his father that he finally make friends with Scorpius Malfoy too.

During the whole way, Rose and Scorpius were being competitive, well mostly Rose, while Scorpius just went along with it. When they got to Hagrid's hut, Albus knocked on the door. A barking sound came. It must be Fang. Hagrid's cowardly dog. Then the door opened. There standing was none other, Rubeus Hagrid. The professor of Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh ello Al, Rosie." Hagrid smiled as he glanced to Scorpius. "Ah, Malfoy, thank you for knocking down Fluffy."

"Well, I didn't do it alone." Scorpius grin shyly. "Please call me Scorpius. I don't like being called by my last name."

"I can see why." Hagrid chuckled. "Come in. I got some tea and cakes."

They went into the hut, sitting on some large couches. The tea was delicious, while the cake...was a rock. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius stared at each other as they forcefully ate the cake These thing can break a tooth! Albus thought his father was kidding about the cakes, but he was right all along. Albus had to dip the cake into the tea to make it editable to eat. The cake was so tasteless! Even though they wanted to tell Hagrid about it, but they don't want to hurt his feelings.

_Knock! Knock!_

Hagrid opened the door. There, in the front door was a man with jet black hair, bright green eyes, glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead. Scorpius stared at the man and make at Albus. He was about to open his mouth, but Albus mouthed: _I know._

"Hi Dad!" Albus raced up to his father, giving him a hug.

Harry chuckled as he let go of his son. "Hi, Albus. How are you doing Rose?"

Rose smiled. "Good."

"Ello Harry!" Hagrid greeted his former student. He gave him a huge hug that caused Harry to be off of his feet. Harry laughed a bit. His eyes became distant as if he was remembering his experience at Hogwarts.

"It's good to see you too Hagrid!" Harry cried.

Hagrid looked like he was going to cry. Even though Hagrid sometimes visit, but he could get so emotional sometimes. Then he finally put Harry down. Scorpius stood up from his seat, nervously. He timidly walked up to Harry and hold out his hand. He narrowed his eyes as if he's trying to avoid Harry's gaze. Albus wanted to know why he's nervous to meet his father, but then again, his father is famous. Albus always forgot about that part all the time. Harry smiled and shook it. Harry seemed to be pleased that his son and niece is friends with Scorpius.

"So you're Scorpius." Harry grinned. "The last time I saw you, you had gel."

At least Albus and Rose weren't the only one who's shock about Scorpius's new appearance. Even though the new style really fits him well. It seemed like he can be what he is and forget the past, even about his father. He appeared that no one won't see him cry again.

"Well, since I'm disowned, it's time for me to let it go." Scorpius said.

Harry nodded. "I heard. I think Draco and Lucius are being a bit...idiotic."

"They are." Scorpius admitted it. "Besides, they have too much high expectations for me. I don't care what my dad says. I just want to be myself."

"So what do you have there, Uncle Harry?" Rose asked.

Everyone switched their gaze to a rectangular box. Albus frowned. The box looked like it was a case for a wand. On the top of the box was a cursive carved M. M...what does that means? M for McGonagall? Albus looked at his father. He seemed to be a bit timid as if he doesn't want to tell them. Harry cleared his throat. Without warning, Hagrid ran tot he door and opened it.

"Al, Quidditch will start soon." Hagrid said.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, of course." He gazed at his father. "Can we come with you before the match starts?"

"Sure." Harry smiled weakly. "I don't see what's the problem with that."

That caught Albus off-guard. Problem? Since when was Albus a problem to his father. This is so weird. He never seen Harry acted like this. What's going on. How come his father is being a bit secretive. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus went out of Hagrid's hut with Harry. Harry was silent and barely answered their questions. Albus knew his father was acting strange. Unlike his siblings, Albus is very close to his father and he'll know when he's acting...odd.

"So what's in the box, Dad?" Albus asked.

"Just Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts business." Harry replied quickly.

Albus pouted. He's avoiding his question. His father always told him everything, even what happened at work. Does his mother knows about this. If she does, then could Albus persuade her? If not, then what would he do? He's just curious. Albus stared at his friends. Even Rose was getting a bit suspicious. Scorpius seemed a bit confuse, but he could tell something is wrong. When they got inside the school, they approached a stature of a gargoyle. Harry whispered the password and he and the trio went onto the stairs with him. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius's eyes widened with excitement. They never been in the headmaster's office before. James and Fred had because of his pranks.

When they got to the top, Harry turned to the trio. "Stay here." he ordered. "I don't want all of you to get in trouble."

The trio nodded. Harry patted Albus on the head and went inside. As the door closed in front of them, there was silence. With a smirk, Albus rushed to the door and placed his ear on it. Scorpius did the same.

"Are you two stupid?!" Rose exclaimed. "We're going to get caught!" The boys didn't pay attention. Then she sighs. "Move over."

The trio placed their ears against the door. They could hear Harry and McGonagall talking. Albus knew there's a chance they're going to get into trouble if his father found out that they're eavesdropping, but what choice does he have. His father was acting strange after all. Besides, he wanted to know what's so important about that box.

"Thank you, Harry." McGonagall said. "I hope this didn't cause any trouble."

"It didn't, Minerva." Then Harry paused. "Are you sure it'll be safe here?"

"I'm positive. It'll be heavily guarded. Unlike the Philosopher's stone, this one is a powerful weapon."

"Yes." Harry agreed. "I hope no one knows about it than the Ministry and Hogwarts. If the Azkaban prisoners found out-"

"They won't." McGonagall assured him. "We'll put charms and enchantments to make sure no one gets pass."

"Hopefully it's harder to get through this time." Harry chuckled.

"Oh it will." McGonagall spoke darkly. "You, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger were the ones who boosted up the security system." She sighs. "I think the Quidditch match will start soon. I'll see you down there, Potter."

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius gasped. They quickly rushed to the stairs, standing there and pretending they didn't do anything wrong. Rose began talking about Quidditch strategies, so it'll look like they were just talking the whole time besides eavesdropping. When the door opened, Harry smiled at Albus. the trio gave Harry a quick smile, hoping he doesn't suspect anything.

"So what happened?" Albus asked as they walked downstairs.

"Oh nothing." Harry shrugged. "Just talking. I'm going to see your brother. I want to surprise him. Oh and Albus, when you get back for Christmas, you're grounded until Christmas."

Albus groaned. "Fair enough. How is Mum reacting to it?"

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his untidy hair. "She went berserk and almost strangle me when she found out about Fluffy. I almost forgot!" Harry opened his bag. He took out a broomstick. Albus gasped. This was his father's old broom before the Firebolt. The Nimbus 2000! After the war in Hogwarts, Harry also fix his old broom and kept it just in case. Albus never thought his father would give him his old broom.

"Are you serious?" Albus gawked at his father as he handed the broom to him.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, now go before your captain gets mad. I'll see you after the game before I leave."

Albus gave Harry a hug. He still can't believe it. Hurriedly, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius walked away from Harry. Their happy faces died out. They both looked back. Harry was walking around the school with a smile in his face. He seemed to be a bit in a trance of wonder as if he's thinking about the past. Albus bit his lip. There's something strange of what his father and McGonagall were talking about. It seemed to be very secretive and whatever that box is, it's powerful and heavily guarded.

"We really need to find out about that box." Albus hissed. "My dad is being...odd."

Rose nodded. "I know." Then she sighed. "Scorpius and I will go to the library after the game and see if we could find anything."

"Yeah and also I'm no expert, but I think there's a wand in that case." Scorpius pointed out.

Albus frowned. "Are you sure."

Scorpius took out a wand case that said his name on it. "Yes and see. Just the same size like that case."

"Could it be the Elder Wand?" Rose asked.

Albus thought about it. He knew his father told him and his siblings about his adventures, but he never told them what happened to the Elder Wand. He didn't know if his father broke it or put it somewhere safe, since he's the master of death. His father only told him, its safe where no one could find it. What if it is the Elder Wand? What if someone found out where it was and going to take it and kill his father? Albus wasn't sure if this could be it and if it is, his father is in grave danger and that means if he's endanger that means Albus and his whole family too.

"It couldn't be." Albus chuckled nervously. "Look, we could figure this out later, guys. Let's just enjoy the game."

Rose and Scorpius stared at Albus with worry. Albus bit his lip. If the Elder Wand is endanger, then who would take it? All of Lord Voldemort's followers are in Azkaban. There's no way they could get out. Then again, his grand god-father, Sirius escape from Azkaban. Also some of the Death Eaters are dead or switched sides...well mostly the Malfoys switched sides. Then a thought rang into his head. What if...what if...that wand could bring a Voldemort back. What happened if that happens?


	9. Quidditch

Albus wanted to run, but he can't. He was walking with his Quidditch team before the game started. His heart pounded like a time turner. Everyone will be watching him, even his own father. He's also against his brother and all of his cousins and family friends on the team. The greatest rivalry of all. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. What happened if his team won? Would everyone hate him? Albus shook that thought away from him. He's over exaggerating.

"Nervous, Albus?" Nott asked.

"Bloody hell yes!" Albus exclaimed.

Nott chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We Slytherins hide our fear! Besides, if it helps, the first time I was on the field, a Bludger hit me and I was in the Hospital Wing for three weeks."

Albus bowed his head and muttered. "That's it I'm dead!"

Then the doors opened. Everyone walked onto the field. Everyone was there. Albus could see his siblings waving at him, smiling, while the men were smirking. Proffessor Wood, release the balls. He glared at each and every one of the players as if they're going to do something mischievous. Then he blew his whistle. They got onto their brooms and flew up into the air. The crowd was cheering, mostly the Slytherins, Rose, and Scorpius when everyone was at the field. The Gryffindors came and the crowd got louder. The announcer of the game was Lorcan Scamander, Luna's twin son and a family friend to Albus's family.

"The Quaffle is taken immediately by Victoire Weasley of Gryffindor." Lorcan announced. Next to Lorcan was McGonagall who was watching Lorcan like a hawk. "I will say this very quickly, she's very attractive and too bad she's dating Ted Lupin."

"SCAMANDER!" McGonagall screamed

"Sorry, headmaster! Now the Quaffle is passed to Louis Weasley-he hits it-No! The Keeper, Tanner Nott of Slytherin blocked it. The Quaffle is now in the possession of Fred Weasley."

Albus watched as his cousin Fred hits the Quaffle as it went through the hoops. The Gryffindor crowd cheered. They now received ten points. The Slytherins groaned with disappointment. Albus wasn't sure if he should be cheering or be disappointed. Having family in different teams is so hard. He doesn't know who to cheer. Fred gave Albus a delightful smirk. The young Potter wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"How are you doing, little brother?" James hollered.

"Uh." That's all Albus could say.

"Be carefull about the Bludgers!" James smirked. "They love Slytherins like you."

Albus's confidence went down the drain. His whole body shivered like crazy. Is that true? Is James making fun of him again? Albus wasn't sure, but if it's true. He better just be careful then. He watched the Slytherin Chasers, Anna Combs took the Quaffle and threw it into the hoops.

"Ten points for Slytherin!" Lorcan announced.

All of the Gryddinfors booed, whil the Slytherin cheered. Albus smiled to himself. At least his team got something. To his celebration, he did a little loop for his team. The Bludger was flying and slamming anywhere it could go. It almost hit James, but Roxanne Weasley, his cousin, blocked it. She's a Beater. All the Gryffindors were happy that their Seeker was safe from the rampaging Bludger. Albus couldn't help it, but feel happy that his older brother was safe, even though no one had died in Hogwarts Quidditch games. Then the Quaffle was passed to Jason Jackson and he threw the Quaffle into the hoops again.

The Slytherins cheered again. Another ten points. The Gryffindors looked like they're getting a bit irritated. Fred caught the Quaffle and tried to make it into one of the hoops, but it was blocked. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captian, Josh Finnegan took out his beater bat. The Bludger was just flying by and then he hit it at Nott. The Bludger slammed into his jaw and he fell off of his brooms. All of the Gryffindors laughed at him and gave each other high-fives. Albus's eyes widened with shock. His face turned pale. He never seen Quidditch this ruthless before. Albus glides around the field. He really has to do something than just sitting there, looking a bit stupid and scared. He squinted, trying to look for the Snitch. He could see his brother was doing the same thing. Before the game started Nott told him three things, "Find the Snitch, don't get hurt, and win."

Rose and Scorpius watched Albus like a wolf. Even though Rose was a Weasley, but she's still cheering on for Albus, since they're close friends, like their fathers. They were sitting together and not with their houses. While they were watching Hagrid came with a pair of large binoculars around his neck. The two squeezed so Hagrid could have some room.

"Hi Hagrid." Rose and Scorpius greeted. Then the two glared at each other.

"'Ello." Hagrid smiled. "Been watching from my hut. Not the same with the crowd through. Is there any sign of the Snitch?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No. Al hasn't done much."

Suddenly, the Bludger appeared in front of him. Albus quickly turned around as it chased him across the field. However, Roxanne and Slytherin Beater Luke Lang, hit it away from him.

"Even though you're in a different team, you're still my cousin." Roxanne smiled.

Albus blushed a bit. He never thought his family had his back. Out of nowhere, a little round golden ball was in front of him. The Snitch. Right away Albus chased after it, but the Snitch was flying really fast.

WAM!

James blocked Albus. James gave him a joyful glare. A roared of anger flew over the Slytherins. Albus spun off course, trying to hold onto his broom. He spun around a bit, but he finally got his broom under control. Right away, Professor Wood knew it was a foul. He talked to James about it. It appeared that it wasn't the first time James had done it. Slytherin was given a free shot. Albus looked behind and around him. The golden ball was gone.

With a sigh, Albus flew faster to find the little golden ball, but then his broom jerked back and forth. Albus hung onto his broom for his dear life. _What's happening_, he thought. Again and again, the broom tried to buck him off. Brooms can't buck off their riders, right? The broom was out of control. It zigzag around the field. It made him crash against the hoops. Both teams were wondering what was wrong. Even James seemed to be concerned as well. It twitched as it go higher and lower from the ground. It gave him a frightening back flip. The broom was still rocking and jerking hard as it can. Everyone was gasping, wondering what was wrong. Then the broom gave a wild jerk, causing Albus hanging from his broom. Everyone gasped. He was holding onto the broom with one hand.

"This isn't normal." Scorpius muttered.

Rose took Hagrid's binoculars. She scan all over the crowd. Scorpius cursed under his breath. He wanted to help too, but Rose ignored him. Rose frantically tied to look at the crowd carefully as she could.

"Do you see anything?!" Scorpius demanded.

Rose nodded. "Look." She handed the binoculars to Scorpius.

Scorpius glanced into the binoculars and gasped. "D-Dad?"

He almost dropped the binoculars. Across fromthem, they could see Draco Malfoy. He was staring at Albus, muttering something under his breath. It's weird because Draco doesn't work in Hogwarts, but the Ministry. A snarling growl came from Scorpius. Rose took a step back, wondering if he's going to scream with rage.

"He's jinxing the broom." Rose grunted. "Doesn't he also worked in the Ministry?"

Scorpius growled and nodded. "Yeah..."

Without warning, Scorpius disappeared. Rose ran after him. She wanted to make sure if he doesn't do anything stupid. They fought there way in the crowd. They ran across the stand where Draco stood. Scorpius seemed to have a fury look in his eyes. Rose had never seen that before, but now she knew never cross a Malfoy. They raced along the row behind Draco. Reaching to Draco, they crouch down. There was a fat grey rat, missing a paw was next to him, which was standing up on its back legs, sniffing the air. Rose pushed the rat away so it won't get hurt.

"Ready?" Rose whispered quietly.

Scorpius nodded.

Together, they both whispered well-chose words. Blue fire came out the tips of their wands. Scorpius gave himself one of the famous Malfoy smirks. He laughed evilly to himself, hoping his father would love his early birthday present.

"That's for messing with my friends!" Scorpius snapped.

Before they could get caught, they ran for it.

Albus noticed his broom wasn't out of control anymore. He got onto his broom. In the corner of his eyes, he could see James, racing after the Snitch. With a smirk, Albus followed his brother. He slammed into him. The two Potters glared at each other. They both kept shoving each other. They could hear they father cheering for both for them, but they both knew it's not making them any better. then the Snitch drove down. The Potters did the same. The Snitch was going towards the field. With a grunt, James lifted his broom up. Albus smirked, then he knew why his brother was doing. Before he could hit the ground, Albus lift his broom up. He was glad the Snitch was in front of him. He tried reaching for it, but it was far from his grasp. He bit his lip. He knew this is a stupid idea, but he had no choice. Carefully, he stood on his broom. His heart was pounding in a cyclone. This is really a stupid idea. He step a bit closer, but then he lost his balance. Everything was in slow motion. As he fell, Albus caught the Snitch. He landed on his back, with his broom next to him. The crowd got up on their feet, wondering if he was alright. Albus only responded by holding up the Snitch. At least he didn't caught it with his mouth like his father did.

"Albus Potter has caught the Snitch!" Lorcan announced. "Slytherin wins!"

The crowd cheered. James landed next to Albus helping him up. Albus avoided his brother's eyes, but his older brother gave him a hug and patted his shoulder. All of his cousins flew down to him and congratulate him. Rose and Scorpius ran up to him, giving him high-fives and a hug. All of the Slytherins cheered. Some of the Gryffindors don't mind, while the other half were giving Albus an unpleasant smile, but Albus didn't care. Then, everyone lifted Albus up in the air, cheering and celebrating.

* * *

**Since this fanfic will be a series, what patronus will Albus, Rose, and Scorpius have?**

**Pick any animal you want.**


	10. The News

Albus had to woke up early because he had detention from that fight on Halloween. He didn't mind and he had to polish some statues of great wizards like Dumbledore, Snape, and Merlin. Even though it was boring, but before he went to detention, Scorpius gave him and Rose a three-way mirror. It turned out that Scorpius had an extra mirror since the first day of class, but he never pointed it out to McLaggen, which was a good thing. When detention was over, Albus went to breakfast. This time Rose was sitting at his table. Scorpius wasn't there yet. Maybe he overslept a bit.

"Hi Rose." Albus sighed tiredly.

Rose beamed at him. "Hey, how was detention?"

"Tiring!" Albus exclaimed.

He sat down, munching on his eggs and bacon. Even though he and McLaggen got detention, but he knew it wasn't fair. When Rose told McGonagall about what really happened, he still got detention because he was the one who punched McLaggen first. It's not his fault McLaggen started the prank. Besides, if it didn't happened, then McLaggen wouldn't get punched in the face!

"Where's Scorpius?" Albus asked.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, but if better not be sick. I'm challenging him into Wizard Chess."

"Rosie, will you just drop the rivalry?" Albus groaned. "It's seriously getting annoying!"

Rose shook her head. "No, I won't Dad told me to make sure to beat Scorpius in every single test!"

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Ron was joking about it." Albus pointed out.

Rose rolled her eyes. She still doesn't believe him and they're best friends! Best friends! Albus knew it was no used. He can't convince no matter how much he tried. Hopefully Scorpius can convince her, since he's her rival after all. Then an barred owl came. Albus knew right away it's Mercury. Rose's owl. Even though she brought her cat to Hogwarts, but she left Mercury with her parents so it'll be easier to contact them. The letter dropped onto her lap. When Rose opened it, she gave herself a small little laugh.

"What did Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione say?" Albus asked.

"Mom freaked out about Fluffy." Rose giggled. "Dad and Hugo said that's awesome and cool."

Albus cracked a smile. "Obviously, they'll say that."

"ALBUS! ROSE!" Screamed a familiar voice.

Albus and Rose turned to the screaming voice. It was Scorpius. He was running frantically towards them. Albus and Rose frowned. There was something wrong with him. He seemed a bit worry. When Scorpius got to the table. He sat down, trying to catch his breath. _Did he ran all the way here_?, Albus thought. He handed him his goblet and Scorpius gulped it all down. In Scorpius's hands was the Daily Prophet.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked.

Scorpius nodded. "News. look."

Rose and Albus did what they were told. Scorpius opened the newspaper. They skipped some headlines about Azkaban prisoners disappearing in their cells. On the headline it said: Ministry of Magic Break In! There was a picture of a large vault and on top of the vault was a cursive M. In the picture was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Just like the wand case that the trio saw yesterday when Harry came.

_Today before the Ministry of Magic was opened, the M Vault was opened. They didn't took anything because it was empty. The M Vault was empty since yesterday before noon. Futhermore, Aurors are investigating the break in. It was noted that the break in was caused by Dark Magic, however, dark magic hasn't been used since nineteen years ago._

_"Were trying to see who could've done it." Auror Harry Potter said. "There are many possibilities. Oddly enough, the M Vault was heavily guarded and the intruder must've completed all these series of security."_

_Every Auror was contacted immediately, including new auror Draco Malfoy, who just received the job yesterday before noon. Therefore, many aurors will try to identify the break in and see who caused it. Azkaban is also questioning their prisoner's to see if they had any idea who caused it. also, while questioning, the dementors are in check the prisoners every single minute so there won't be any break in._

_The Ministry is also questioning some of their employees from the war and those who were in it are questioned so the aurors could predict what caused the break in and who could've done it._

Albus frowned. Draco Malfoy just received a job as an auror yesterday before noon? With a gulp, Albus shook his head. This is impossible! Albus, Rose, and Scorpius stared at each other. This paper has to be a mistake. Not about the break in, but about Draco Malfoy!

"This paper is a lie!" Scorpius snapped. "There's no way my Dad could be at two places at once!"

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." Rose sighed. "We saw Mr. Malfoy at the game yesterday, but at the same time, he just received his new job at the Ministry. Unless..."

"I don't have any uncles, except from my mum's side." Scorpius pointed out. "Dad is an only child."

Albus bit his lip. This is so weird. If Draco Malfoy was at the Ministry during that Quidditch game, then who was that man who looked like him? Albus wasn't sure, but this is weird. Did his father noticed or was he too busy watching his younger son hanging from his broom?

"If he apprarate to the game, then we'll be seeing two Dracos not one." Rose frowned.

"This really doesn't make any sense." Albus placed his hands on his head as if he's in pain. "Scorpius can you-"

"I'm not asking my mum!" Scorpius shot down right away. "I know my parents well than anyone and when I ask about personal things, they get suspicious."

Without warning, Albus slammed his fists onto the table. The loud noise echoed through the Great Hall. Everyone stared at him as if he was going mad. Laughing nervously, Albus rubbed the back of his neck. Now that was embarrassing.

"Look, I know you're a bit frustrated, but we'll figure this out." Rose assured him. "I have an idea."

Albus raised a brow. Hopefully, it's not a crazy one. "Yeah?"

Then Rose took out some books. Albus and Scorpius stared at the books. These books were about animals of course, but the name was odd than animal. It looked like a transfiguration spell, potion, or something.

"This will help us spy on some on anyone." Rose whispered.

Albus let out a smile. "So if we turn into animals, we could know what's going on?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, but..."

"But what?" Scorpius repeated.

"It's a really long and advance process." Rose grumbled. "If we mess up, it'll go wrong. I reckon it'll take three years just to perfect it!"

Albus groaned. "Is there another way?"

Even though it's a good plan, but three years will take away their time. They'll be third years then. Albus wondered if Rose had other plans than that one. However, who doesn't want to turn into an animal? That'll be so cool!

"Actually, I do." Rose smirked. "since we're not sure if Mr. Malfoy was actually at the game, we could only find out what M means. It seemed that whatever was in the wand case, it a wand-"

"Gee we didn't know." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Rose glared at him. "Anyway, we just need to find out what who M is and why that wand is powerful."

"Could it be the Elder Wand?" Albus questioned.

Albus knew about the Elder Wand. His father told him the story about the three brothers and death. He even told Albus and his siblings about how the wand was real. He never said where it was, but maybe it could be anywhere, even in the school too. Besides, whoever gets that wand, they have to kill and/or disarmed his father in order the wand to respond to them.

"Possibly." Rose gulped.

"Look, we're not even sure if it is the Elder Wand." Scorpius grunted. "Our main priorities is finding out about M, if my Dad was really at the game, and working on that animal transfiguration."

"Also Christmas is coming up next month." Rose pointed out. "We'll have time to search and find clues about M and Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm not sure if my Dad will let me stay in the house." Scorpius smiled sheepishly. "but I'll see what I can do."

Albus couldn't help it but agreed too. Since Mr. Malfoy disowned Scorpius, but then again he's not sure if he is really disowned. His mother and grandmum said they'll handle it, but they haven't responded back about it yet. Hopefully Mr. Malfoy thought he was being stupid and let Scorpius in the house. If not, then Scorpius is really screwed.

Rose chuckled as she smiled a bit. "Good. Anyway, wizard chess, Scorp?"

Scorpius smirked. "You're on!"


End file.
